


【兰崔＆加拉崔】Jolie Fleur Rouge

by YOUCHANGCatas



Series: 【兰崔】 [4]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas
Relationships: Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer, Lancelot/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)
Series: 【兰崔】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161560
Kudos: 2





	【兰崔＆加拉崔】Jolie Fleur Rouge

他在垂暮之时终于又想起来见我了。

我不想对他抱怨任何事情，但我的笔控制不住我自己。如果我这一生有什么需要抱怨的人或物，那么只能是他。兰斯洛特，我不愿写下这个名字，但是他的律师站在我背后监督着，我不得不听从兰斯洛特的命令。 

我的父亲兰斯洛特已经很老了。他不能起身，护工在我面前擦拭着他的手臂，他瘦骨嶙峋，气息微弱，很难想象他年轻时是骄傲的军人，以他卓越的容貌和成就征服了很多女性——包括我的母亲……

……我不想在下一页纸上也解释我的怨怼。

总而言之，他喊我来了。可怜的老人，他身边没有亲人，他的朋友都早早离他而去，因为勾心斗角，抑或被他的光辉掩埋在历史浪潮中。法律上我已不再是他的儿子，但血缘上是，圣约瑟保佑，我此刻难掩内心的怜悯和苦楚，我想起儿时憧憬和幸福，我越是不想，它们便越是催促着我做一个客观的记录者。

兰斯洛特的手中时刻翻看着一沓信件。我记得那些，自我年幼时的某一天起，他开始频繁收信寄信，这个过程似乎带给了他无限的快乐。那时我的父母已经离婚，我交替来往父母的家里，直到后来母亲再嫁，我跟着母亲去了别的地方，从此再也没有和兰斯洛特见面。

他用忏悔和痛苦的声音向我道歉，对我教育上的缺席现在成了他作为老人的悲哀。事实上，我对细节，完全记不清了。但那些泛黄的信纸，啊，我明白的，它们也年轻的时候，被装在玫瑰红的牛皮纸信封里，上面盖着有着花朵图案的火漆。两三张信纸用金色的丝线装订边角，散发淡淡花香。但我相信那绝对不是女人的信件，它们就是给我一种这样的感觉，上面的字迹，当年偶尔一瞥，现今仔细看到，确实是男人挺拔飞舞的花体。

这是个富有艺术感和柔软内在的男人写来的。 他自信又哀伤，优秀却不幸，他用漂亮的字体写法语和英语，讲自己的故事，多数是不堪入目的情史——但这在那个年代难得一见。他用法语，兰斯洛特家乡的语言，调皮的唤兰斯洛特的昵称，却并不讨人厌。

“如果你见到他本人，一定会喜欢他。不，没有人不会喜欢他……没有人……”兰斯洛特靠在枕头上，他的紫色眼睛中闪着光。他身边伫立的黑衣律师像个死神，双眼监督我们的交易，见证这男人最后的欢愉。

兰斯洛特说那个人有着红色的头发——总而言之，下文就称呼那位写信者“那个人”——他有红色的头发，那红色难以形容，不是玫瑰红，不是火红，不是杜鹃红，不艳丽也不暗沉，当兰斯洛特在倾盆大雨里遇见他，他像一朵盛放于水中的花朵，花瓣缓慢但坚定地舒展，轮廓模糊，香气隔着雨幕钻进人的鼻腔。

他们，对，就是如此，如同千万本小说中写的那样，有着戏剧性的相遇。兰斯洛特懂得欣赏，无论是男人还是女人。他们在雨中对视片刻便进了同一家酒吧，兰斯洛特想请客，那个人脱下黑色的大衣，把伞立在吧台后面，白丝衬衫和黑色马甲，他是调酒师。

兰斯洛特注视着在他手中翻舞的酒瓶，那些冒着泡沫的酒和饮料就像精灵，那是艺术，从一边到另一边，柔软的身体被酒精的精灵包围，微微触动便在兰斯洛特心里敲出巨浪。

让我翻一页。目前为止已经写了很多了。

兰斯洛特确定自己又陷入了爱情。他每夜钻进狭小的酒吧里一睹爱人风姿，点他调的马提尼和Sandra，但灯光迷暗下他看不清那个人的脸，隐约只觉他有惊人的美貌。每个夜晚结束时，他又抓不住红色发尾的踪迹，盛开的花朵倏然合拢休眠在夜里，从他被酒精蛊惑的眼中消失。

爱情会让最强大的人失魂落魄。兰斯洛特马上要因此茶饭不思之时，信箱里除了账单报纸，多了一封散发香气的信。他知道是他，知道一定是他，他像一个满怀欣喜小心翼翼拆开圣诞节礼物的孩子，甚至不如那时的我成熟，从信封里取出精致的信纸，从此他彻底地，一头扎进了爱情的漩涡。

如果是我一定会觉得可怕。为什么那个人会知道自己的地址？为什么知道自己的名字？又为什么，如同身旁鬼魂，了解自己的喜好和为人？兰斯洛特从不过问，爱情冲散了理智，也就冲散了恐惧。他们在信里交流一切，能想到的一切，我甚至无法列举……那个人喊他兰斯，看到这个字眼令我脸红。那是我父辈的青春，太过热烈，奋不顾身。

“你听说过一种玫瑰花吗，”兰斯洛特用气音对我说，“只消用火一点，花瓣便会燃烧，整朵花变成炙热的火炬……”

那个人，在兰斯洛特身边万千芬芳艳丽的玫瑰花里，是唯一一朵燃烧着的花。 

用这样的言辞去比喻一位男性，连我都开始觉得失礼了。但兰斯洛特说，那个人会喜欢的。

……对不起，我居然开始道歉了，但是对不起。我无法通过兰斯洛特的描述，写出那样一个男人。

或许亲身接触才会了解吧。兰斯洛特开始继续讲了。

在互通书信六个月有余后，他们见面了。我该用什么样的词语描写那种情景？是炸药，燃烧的花朵引燃了引线，最后在床上爆发。 我不明白我的父亲为什么要让我如此羞赧，我捂着脸写这些的时候他停下了讲述，他一直都是这样一个道德感深重又沉迷于罪恶之中的男人。他们相爱，同居，如影随形，在我已经离开他之后的所有年月，红发的男人一直伴他左右，从不离开。

他说他有金色的眼睛，是稍淡的金色，彷如朝日的第一缕金光。或许是我的错觉，这样富有侵略性的男人却表现得如此悲伤文雅， 那他一定不像人类。

不，我认为他是个鬼魂了。

“那他现在在何处？” 

“他还在这里，在我身边，刚刚在你背后，加拉哈德。” 

我的父亲笑得很温和，但我却如坐针毡，汗毛倒竖。我看看背后，看看他身边，屋里除了黑衣的律师（这位肯定不是那个人）和我们父子，没有第四个人。

在伴随兰斯洛特的这些时光中，那个人的容颜迟迟未曾变老半分。也正因为如此，兰斯洛特觉得时间似乎也慢了下来，等他回过神来时，已经躺在了护理病房中。

他意识尚清醒，律师却递给我一张精神鉴定报告。事到如今我仍宁愿相信数据而非我父亲的一面之词，那么这一页就这样翻过去吧。

我真的不知道还能写什么了。

太痛苦了。

“如果，我是说如果，加拉哈德……”我的父亲撑起他的身子，断断续续地说，“如果他是女性，那一定也优秀且卓越……我一直希望能再给你一个母亲……如果……”

他的话语被他自己打断了 。他朝空中望了一眼，似乎知道这是绝对不可能的，他再一次亵渎了自己的道德感，朝着与我相反的地方，脸上丧失了光彩。

“我很抱歉。”

我不知是否应该原谅他。 

兰斯洛特又坚持了一个月之后，他的灵魂离开了我。 在这世间我再也没有任何亲人。

我被通知去葬礼的路上，律师向我宣读了遗嘱。他没有把任何东西留给那个人，甚至是他视若珍宝用以传情的信件，这些东西也一并交到了我手里。

参加葬礼的人很少。他的战友，他的亲人多数都已死去。牧师念着悼词，阴沉的天空下起了雨。没有带伞的黑衣人们只能这样站在雨中，我抱着装信件的铁盒，作为死者唯一的亲人站在最前，念了一句阿门。

生者陆续散去，墓园里除了青草的味道弥漫起玫瑰花的芳香。雨还在下，我已经走到了白色大理石台阶之下。就在这个时候，铁盒从我手里滑了下去，撞在台阶上发出一声闷响，当啷两声，在静谧的墓园中无比响亮。一地泛黄的信纸沿着雨风滑翔飞去，最后在湿润的地面上黏了一地。从信纸中间滑落一张旧照片，此时我终于相信了父亲讲的故事，那张照片上有鲜艳的红，刺破雨幕盛开。

我回头，不远处兰斯洛特的墓前不知何时多了一个人。他打着黑色的伞，身穿黑色大衣，这却遮掩不住他披肩的红发。那是真正的，燃烧着的花朵，无论兰斯洛特再如何形容，也不如亲眼一见的花。

就在我出神凝望的时候，那个人转了过来，睁着他充满悲伤的金色眼睛，一道不知是雨水还是眼泪的水痕自他脸颊滑落。

——现在你也看到我了。 

End.


End file.
